


A Twisted Future

by Bethesda



Series: Diario di un Consulente Criminale [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le sue parole mi rimbombavano in testa, come il ricordo delle ore passate: i rapidi preparativi, l’avviso ad alcuni degli uomini che ancora avevano l’opportunità di salvarsi, la corsa in stazione. E lì, esattamente davanti a noi, vidi dal finestrino il professor Moriarty, in partenza per il Continente. Ormai era fuggito."</p><p>V parte della serie "Diario di un Consulente Criminale"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Il treno procedeva sulle rotaie a massima potenza, libero del peso di vagoni inutili. Canterbury sarebbe stata la nostra meta: lì io ed Holmes avremmo raggiunto Moriarty.

Il mio amico sedeva in un angolo, lo sguardo da falco indirizzato verso un punto indefinito, la macchina della sua mente più rapida del nostro mezzo.

Era infuriato, avvilito come mai prima di allora.

 

_«Sono nella sua rete, Watson. Buona parte dei miei uomini sono già destinati alla forca e alcuni hanno le manette ai polsi. Sono stato uno sciocco, un completo idiota! Pensavo di poter giocare al gatto con il topo e invece mi sono ritrovato bloccato in un angolo, con un coltello alla gola. Moriarty è già sulle nostre tracce: Roma è crollata»._

 

Le sue parole mi rimbombavano in testa, come il ricordo delle ore passate: i rapidi preparativi, l’avviso ad alcuni degli uomini che ancora avevano l’opportunità di salvarsi, la corsa in stazione. E lì, esattamente davanti a noi, vidi dal finestrino il professor Moriarty, in partenza per il Continente. Ormai era fuggito.

Ma il mio amico non si sarebbe mai dato per vinto: affittammo un treno speciale. Li avremmo raggiunti al più presto, quando il treno si sarebbe fermato per imbarcarsi Oltremanica.

Lì la nemesi di Holmes e il suo fedele braccio destro e biografo, il colonnello James Moran, avrebbero trovato pane per i loro denti.

 

Da parte mia ero preoccupato: tutto ciò che avevamo concluso, tutti i casi, tutti i crimini perfetti – perché di tali si trattava – che erano stati portati a termine, erano crollati come castelli di carta per mano di un unico uomo, che aveva stretto la sua ragnatela intorno ai nostri uomini.

Osservai il mio compagno e nell’incontrare il suo sguardo, per la prima volta da quando eravamo partiti su fisso su di me, ed ebbi paura.

 

«Credi che li raggiungeremo?»

 

«Non lo credo, Watson. Sono certo che li raggiungeremo. In qualunque caso il loro treno è diretto a Parigi, dove so che il professore intrattiene diversi contatti. Non mi stupirei se decidesse di farsi proteggere da qualche suo amico potente. In qualunque caso il treno ferma a Canterbury e il traghetto parte sempre con un quarto d’ora di ritardo. E anche se ci sfuggissero potremmo ritrovarli nella capitale francese».

 

Fu un viaggio frustrante: mancammo il traghetto per un soffio e riuscii a sentire un’imprecazione sfuggire dalle labbra del mio amico. Tuttavia non ci demmo per vinti: avremmo preso il traghetto successivo e sarebbero stati nostri a Parigi, dove non avrebbero avuto scampo. Bastava lo sguardo di Holmes a darmi conferma di ciò.

 

Giungemmo alla Gare Du Nord con un giorno di ritardo rispetto al professore e al colonnello, con il risultato che sprecammo ore preziose alla ricerca delle loro tracce.

Riuscimmo a rintracciare i loro bagagli, scoprendo che erano stati recapitati presso un hotel nella zona di Montmartre: non ci restava che cogliere il momento opportuno per incontrare i proprietari.

 

Francamente non riuscivo a immaginare come Holmes avrebbe ottenuto la sua vendetta in un luogo come Parigi, sempre affollato, giorno e notte, e dalle vie sconosciute. I due non si sarebbero mossi certamente per vicoli bui e tortuosi, o lontano dalla folla; ma non riuscivo ad immaginare i fuggitivi passeggiare lungo Rue de Rivoli senza tendere l’orecchio o aguzzare la vista per ogni movimento sospetto. Moriarty non era uno sciocco, e quella che lui e il mio amico stavano giocando era una partita di scacchi.

 

A favore di Holmes vi era la sua rete di conoscenze, fortunatamente intaccate all’estero: nella capitale lo scoprii avere contatti svariati ed eccentrici, che risultarono pronti ad effettuare ogni controllo ed indagine per suo conto non appena mettemmo piede nello stesso hotel di Moriarty e Moran.

 

«Abbiamo ricevuto il suo telegramma, Mr Holmes».

 

A pronunciare quelle parole fu un uomo sulla trentina, sguardo sveglio e con un accento che lasciava facilmente intendere che l’inglese non fosse la sua lingua madre.

 

«Non abbiamo visto gli stranieri da lei descritti, ma tuttavia non c’è dubbio che i bagagli siano stati recapitati qui. Il nome utilizzato per la prenotazione è Moreau. Purtroppo è tutto ciò che siamo riusciti a trovare fino ad ora».

 

Holmes e io sedevamo in un bar che permetteva di osservare chi entrava ed usciva dall’hotel senza dare nell’occhio, mentre il nostro informatore manteneva lo sguardo fisso sul suo capo, in attesa di ordini.

Il mio collega spense la sigaretta nel posacenere con forza.

 

«Louis, ascoltami: voglio la città setacciata. E non solo: informatevi presso le stazioni, soprattutto quelle minori. Anche per quanto riguarda i traghetti voglio che siano fatti dei controlli.  _Ne comprenez-vous?_ »

 

« _Oui, monsieur_ ».

 

Holmes gli allungò una moneta e lo guardò scomparire fra la folla con passo celere, mantenendo sempre un occhio sull’ingresso dell’albergo.

 

Fu vano il mio tentativo di attirare la sua attenzione: non dava ascolto alle mie parole, e non badò al sottoscritto neanche quando cercai di entrare nel suo campo visivo. Infine, stanco di tentare, cercai di dedicarmi alla lettura del giornale, ma il mio francese stentato rese il compito noioso e inconcludente.

Avevo terminato il mio tè quando Holmes parlò, distogliendomi da un incidente ferroviario avvenuto nel Sud del paese, ma non ero completamente sicuro di avere ben inteso ciò che avevo appena letto.

 

«Questa notte», cominciò, portando le punte unite delle lunghe dita di fronte alle labbra, «ci infiltreremo nella camera di Moriarty. Qualunque cosa vi sia all’internò smuoverà questa incresciosa situazione».

 

 

Non trovavo affatto allettante l’idea di dovermi addentrare in quella stanza: da un lato Holmes, se avesse incontrato Moriarty, avrebbe potuto attaccarlo senza esitazione; dall’altro non eravamo affatto sicuri di cosa avremmo potuto trovare.

Fatto sta che la sera stessa, con la luce tenue dei corridoi a coprirci le spalle, abbandonammo la nostra camera per adempiere al nostro triste compito.

 

Holmes aveva con sé il suo set da scassinatore, sempre aggiornato e custodito con cura. Lo utilizzò con rapidità, senza far rumore, mentre io facevo da palo presso le scale.

 

Un leggero scatto mi fece capire che era riuscito nel suo intento, così lo affiancai, i muscoli tesi, una mano nell’interno della tasca, vicino alla rivoltella.

Fu una precauzione inutile, dacché la stanza risultò essere intonsa e priva di inquilini, fatta eccezione per due valige che ancora riportavano l’etichetta con il nome dell’albergo.

 

La rabbia di Holmes parve gelare la stanza, e tornammo in camera senza dire una parola solo dopo aver controllato all’interno dei bagagli.

 

___________

 

«Ci hanno gabbati», ringhiò irato il mio compagno. Camminava nervosamente per la stanza, una sigaretta in mano quasi completamente consumata, la cenere che sporcava il pavimento.

 

Non avevamo trovato alcun indizio, nulla che potesse dirci dove si erano nascosti. In qualunque luogo si trovassero avevano due giorni di vantaggio e sarebbe stato difficile ripercorrere i loro passi.

Holmes aveva già spedito diversi telegrammi, cercando di rimediare a quella mossa. Si tormentava per non essere riuscito a prevedere ciò che avrebbe fatto Moriarty: per la prima volta i sentimenti, che era sempre riuscito a mantenere relegati dentro di sé durante i casi passati, erano sfuggiti al suo controllo, concludendosi in un fallimento. Se la situazione non fosse stata così grave avrei potuto sentirmi grato di questa dimostrazione di “umanità” e imperfezione, ma la posta in gioco era troppo elevata.

 

Adesso snocciolava rapidamente i diversi percorsi che i due fuggitivi potevano aver intrapreso, ma le sue parole sembravano seguire il flusso dei suoi pensieri, risultando eccessivamente veloci per il sottoscritto.

Pensai che sembrava un animale in gabbia, tormentato dall’impossibilità di una via di fuga, sempre più aggressivo e disperato. Da quanto tempo non dormiva o mangiava un pasto, senza limitarsi a sbocconcellare qualcosa solo per farmi tacere?

 

Mi alzai dal bordo del letto, facendo sollevare il materasso con un cigolio, e, sorprendendolo, mi posizionai di fronte a lui, afferrandogli gli avambracci e stupendolo, ammonendolo con il solo sguardo.

Sembrò raddolcirsi, ma fu un breve istante: con mio sommo dispiacere cercò di divincolarsi.

 

«Holmes».

 

«Watson, non ho tempo per le tue premure chiocce».

 

Strinsi con maggior forza gli esili muscoli, e costui mi fulminò con lo sguardo.

 

«Le mie premure chiocce ti hanno salvato ben più di una volta. Non puoi dannarti in questo modo: finché non ci giungerà almeno una notizia, non sarà possibile rintracciarli. E qualora ciò accadesse tu non saresti abbastanza in forze per portare avanti ciò che hai in mente».

 

Mi osservò con aria corrucciata, come se la mia richiesta fosse un qualcosa di completamente inconcepibile per la sua mente ormai unicamente proiettata verso la vendetta.

Come fosse riuscito a capire a cosa stessi pensando non mi è dato sapere, ma riuscì a stupirmi, come era sempre solito fare.

 

«Lascia che esponga ciò che le tue meningi stanno pensando da quando siamo partiti: restiamo qui, lontano da Londra, dal lavoro, dalla polizia. Abbiamo soldi abbastanza per cavarcela in modo egregio e la nostra compagnia sopperirà tutte le ulteriori mancanze».

 

Mi allontanai da lui: il modo in cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole mi giunse sarcastico e velenoso, come se ciò che si era sviluppato fra noi fosse unicamente un passatempo.

 

«Lo ammetto», conclusi, senza dare a vedere quanto mi avesse colpito quel suo tono. «Siamo braccati, Holmes. Non abbiamo via di scampo e Moriarty, una volta tornato a Londra, sarà salvo. Mentre a noi, cosa rimarrebbe? Nulla del tuo impero, nulla del mio lavoro. Solo io e te, liberi e in un paese lontano, in cui l’unico nostro crimine sarebbe visto con occhio certamente meno critico rispetto a quello di un giudice inglese. Pensaci, Holmes: non dovremmo più vivere con il terrore che i tuoi uomini ti rinneghino. La Francia potrebbe essere il nostro nuovo paese, e finalmente--»

 

«Dio del Cielo, Watson, stai farneticando!»

 

Rimasi pietrificato. Davvero lo pensava? Credeva che stessi semplicemente scherzando, o addirittura che fossi impazzito? Quale uomo non desidererebbe la tranquillità e la pace accanto alla persona che ama? E il Fato ci stava dando un’occasione tragica, inaspettata, ma anche piena di speranza e prospettiva per un futuro diverso, migliore, privo di angosce.

Un futuro insieme.

 

«Holmes».  
 

Me ne sarei pentito. Lo sapevo, lo sentivo dal profondo dell’animo. Ero terrorizzato nel porre una domanda del genere al mio compagno, soprattutto in una situazione in cui la sua principale preoccupazione erano due uomini in fuga per l’Europa, se non per il Nuovo Continente.

 

«Tu mi ami?»

 

Buon Dio, il fatto che fosse così spiazzato mi provocò una stretta allo stomaco.

 

«Watson, non mi pare il momento--»

 

«Io ritengo che questo sia il momento più adatto. Voglio sapere in tutta onestà se tu lasceresti tutto per me».

 

_Taci, John. Taci prima che sia troppo tardi._

 

«Se mi ami abbastanza da decidere di smettere di giocare con i miei sentimenti, ma soprattutto con la tua vita».

 

_Cielo, cosa sto facendo._

 

«Perché io ti amo, Holmes. Non te l'ho mai celato».

 

Non ho idea di cosa sarebbe successo se di lì a pochi secondi, mentre Holmes mi fissava con aria indecifrabile, se qualcuno non avesse bussato alla porta.


	2. II

Di nuovo in viaggio, di nuovo in treno, questa volta diretti verso la Svizzera. Ci aspettava una sfacchinata lungo i percorsi montani e le vallate divise da rigagnoli gelati, provenienti direttamente dai ghiacciai che cominciavano a sciogliersi in vista del calore estivo.  
Fu un viaggio stancante, sia per il corpo che per la mente.  
   
Non ottenni risposta alle mie domande, né ne feci di nuove; al contempo, il mio amico non sembrava intenzionato ad aprir bocca se non per incitarmi a muovere le gambe dietro la guida. L'aria, man mano che procedevamo, si fece sempre più rarefatta e la mia gamba lamentava le lunghe camminate, le scomode dormite in tenda e il freddo.  
   
Holmes pareva mosso da frenesia, e se fosse stato per lui ci saremmo mossi anche di notte, ma fortunatamente la guida riuscii sempre a dissuaderlo: un passo falso avrebbe potuto farci scivolare lungo un costone di roccia, in burroni così alti che anche stambecchi e capre avrebbero avuto difficoltà ad affrontare con le loro zampe.  
   
Eravamo sempre più vicini ai nostri uomini, e sospettavo che Holmes avesse ripreso l'uso della cocaina che aveva finalmente abbandonato. Non domandai nulla al riguardo, ma più volte mi ritrovai ad osservare le sue braccia alla ricerca di segni che indicassero il vizio mortale.  
   
Un giorno, con mia grande sorpresa, capitammo in un paese. Lì prendemmo una stanza per la notte, scoprendo che non eravamo gli unici inglesi ad essere passati per di lì. La descrizione che ci fece il proprietario di quegli uomini risultò essere quella che speravamo - dubito che nel mio caso fosse il verbo adatto -, e riuscimmo a scoprire la loro prossima meta: un paesino a pochi chilometri da lì, in cui a quanto pare si sarebbero fermati per due giorni. Almeno, quelle sembrarono essere le intenzioni dei viandanti al locandiere. Il giorno seguente sarebbe dunque bastato poco per raggiungere le nostre prede.  
Per il momento ci sembrò giusto riposarci.  
   
La guida ci lasciò, dandoci appuntamento il giorno successivo all'alba, al di fuori del nostro albergo: saremmo partiti senza indugio per giungere alla meta successiva entro mezzogiorno inoltrato.  
   
   
Holmes doveva pensare: come anche in passato aveva fatto, una volta che ci ritirammo in stanza raccolse tutti i cuscini disponibili e li sistemò in modo da formare un nido, in mezzo al quale si accovacciò. Io mi sistemai sul letto, la schiena sul materasso e lo sguardo al soffitto.  
   
Forse tutto ciò sarebbe finito al più presto: Holmes avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta e Moriarty e Moran non lo avrebbero più intralciato. E il sottoscritto? Avevo pensato a lungo a ciò che sarebbe accaduto una volta terminato tutto ciò.  
   
Avevo lavorato accanto ad Holmes a lungo, ma non potevo vivere e lavorare con lui sapendo che ciò che provavo non era corrisposto. Spesso mi ero fatto l'idea che fosse una macchina, un cuore di metallo che solo io ero riuscito a scalfire e far battere.  
Mi ero sbagliato.  
Non vi era alcun posto in Holmes se non per se stesso, e io non facevo eccezione.  
   
Qualunque cosa fosse successa, gli sarei rimasto accanto finché non avesse ottenuto la sua vendetta, più per evitare che si disfacesse da solo che per una questione personale; dopodiché me ne sarei andato per la mia strada.  
   
Dopotutto, era davvero così egoista come pensiero?  
Mi ero fidato di Holmes, lo avevo seguito e gli avevo dedicato anima e corpo. Ma lui quante volte aveva dimostrato di tenere a me? Sarò pure un romantico o un uomo senza spina dorsale, come alcuni mia commilitoni mi avrebbero definito leggendo ciò che sto scrivendo, ma ritengo che l'amore vada dimostrato, dacché l'essere umano vacilla al minimo dubbio, e quando questo intacca la propria sicurezza bisogna ricorrere ai ripari, in special modo se si tratta di un sentimento quale questo.  
   
E quando qualcuno ama con tutte le sue forze, annullando quasi se stesso per potere stare accanto all'altro, quanto può far male questo tarlo insistente, che pian piano fa nascere nel nostro cuore un buco, una sensazione di vuoto, un timore insensato che il nostro sentimento sia vano?  
   
Non potevo sopportarlo.  
   
Al più presto avrei lasciato Holmes da solo, a ricostruire un regno ancora più potente. Non avrebbe impiegato molto tempo nel trovare qualche nuovo galoppino che baciasse la terra sotto i suoi piedi.  
   
Strinsi i pugni, mordendomi un labbro e voltandomi verso il muro, per far sì che Holmes non vedesse la mia espressione: ciò che mi faceva infuriare era che, nonostante l'estrema validità della mia scelta e la logica a con cui ero giunto ad esse, l'unica cosa che riuscissi a provare in quell'istante era un'insondabile tristezza.  
   
Quanto tempo sprecato, quanta passione dedicata ad un uomo che non riusciva neanche ad ammettere di volermi accanto non per amore, no, ma per semplice senso di superiorità.  
   
Buon Cielo, Watson, sei un soldato: non puoi piangere. Ingoia le lacrime, sii di animo forte e vai avanti: dovresti aver imparato che su questa Terra siamo tutti soli.  
   
   
Inspirai con forza, facendo sì che le narici mi si riempissero del lezzo del trinciato forte di Holmes, che mai mi era risultato tanto irritante come in quell'istante.  
   
«Se la cosa ti aggrada potrei uscire o aprire le finestre, ma entrambi i casi porterebbero ad affrontare le intemperie delle Alpi. Dunque, Watson, se non ti dispiace, continuerei a fumare».  
   
Mi voltai, portandomi a sedere.  
   
«Cosa dici, Holmes?»  
   
«Dico che è inutile che continui a sbuffare: non posso modificare le mie abitudini per un odore al quale dovresti essere avvezzo».  
   
Grugnii scuotendo la testa.  
   
«Non ho detto nulla e non sono in vena  per dedicarmi ai tuoi giochetti logici».  
   
«Watson», riprese lui con una punta di incredulità nella voce, «se non ti conoscessi bene, oserei dire che sei irritato».  
   
«Mi complimento con te per la tua perspicacia, Holmes. Saresti stato un ottimo investigatore».  
   
«Invero, è una cosa alla quale ho sempre pensato. Ma non sto tentando di tracciare un’eventuale carriera nel mondo della giustizia, amico mio. Non sei mai stato bravo a celare i tuoi pensieri, perciò ti consiglio di liberarti di qualunque peso tu stia portando, perché questi potrebbero essere gli ultimi momenti di pace da qui a qualche tempo».  
   
Non riuscii a smorzare un verso di stizza e sorpresa, facendo sollevare con lentezza augustea il sopracciglio al mio compagno.  
   
«Non sei mai stato un uomo aperto al dialogo, Holmes. Perlomeno, non quando si tratta di tali circostanze».  
   
«Se ignoro le circostanze, non vedo come possa non ascoltare ciò che hai da dire. Io ignoro unicamente ciò che non mi interessa, ma son sempre pronto a far miei i primi indizi».  
   
Forse fu la sua calma a irritarmi, fatto sta che scattai in piedi, furibondo e con le guance rubizze.  
   
«Non sono un caso da sottoporre ad indagine, Holmes! E piantala con questo teatrino insulso, poiché non è minimamente credibile che tu non sappia quale sia l’origine del mio malumore!»  
   
Ero a pochi passi da lui e lo fissavo dall’alto in basso, mentre costui continuava a fumare, facendo salire fino alle mie narici il fumo azzurrino che si liberava dalla sua pipa.  
   
«Buon Cielo, da quando mantieni questa irritabilità eccezionalmente femminile? Sembri una donnetta isterica».  
   
Forse, pensai, avrei potuto semplificare il compito ai poliziotti e ucciderlo con le mie mani, ma presi un profondo respiro e strinsi i pugni, tanto che le nocche sbiancarono.  
Se me ne fossi andato dalla stanza forse mi sarei placato e, una volta tornato, gli avrei rivelato la mia decisione di allontanatami da lui.  
Tuttavia non sarebbe mai successo, dacché lui mi precedette, sollevandosi in piedi e sfidandomi.  
   
Non so perché io stia utilizzando proprio tale verbo, ma fu la sensazione che mi diedero i suoi occhi grigi, duri e freddi come metallo.  
   
«Dunque, Watson, deciditi a mettere le carte in tavola».  
   
Posò la pipa sullo scrittoio davanti ad una delle finestre e tornò a fissarmi, mandando la mia mente in confusione.  
   
Dovevo dire ciò che pensavo, dovevo liberarmi di tale peso, anche se ciò avrebbe potuto danneggiare unicamente il sottoscritto.  
   
«Ho deciso che questa sarà l’ultima volta che lavorerò al tuo fianco», pronunciai d’un fiato.  
   
Cosa mi aspettavo? Lacrime? Preghiere? Suppliche?  
Sapevo a cosa andavo incontro, ma non si può controllare la propria mente: la speranza ci metterà sempre lo zampino, lasciandoti deluso ed amareggiato; e Holmes non fece nulla. Non una smorfia, né un sussulto. Sembrava congelato, niente affatto colpito dalla mia rivelazione.  
   
La sua reazione, infine, fu ciò che mandò in frantumi anni di amicizia e amore, a quanto pare univoco.  
   
«Ritengo», disse, senza alcuna nota particolare nella voce, «che la tua sia una scelta più che opportuna».  
   
Non riuscivo ad aprir bocca, e se lo avessi fatto ne sarebbe uscito unicamente veleno, rabbia e dolore, qualcosa che non volevo mostrare a quell’uomo.  
   
È incredibile come, davanti a qualcuno che è stato nostro intimo per molto, troppo tempo, ogni segno di debolezza nei suoi confronti, verso la pena che essi ci fanno sopportare, diventi qualcosa di privato, di cui solo chi la prova possa in un qualche senso godere. È il trofeo di chi rimane solo. Un premio difficile da sopportare, composto da orgoglio e ricordi.  
   
E in quel momento provi solo odio, e ciò che maggiormente fa infuriare è che non è rivolto verso costui, ma verso se stessi, per essere stati così ciechi, per aver amato indiscriminatamente, per continuare ad amare e soffrire di fronte a quelle parole che, invero, non credevi avresti mai sentito sul serio.  
   
Provai una grande stanchezza.  
   
«Bene», bisbigliai.  
   
«Ma poiché , come tu stesso hai detto, non avremo altre occasioni per parlare, voglio che tu sia sincero con me, Holmes».  
   
«Perché?»  
   
«Me lo devi, visti gli ultimi sviluppi».  
   
Annuii senza aggiungere alcunché e presi un profondo respiro.  
   
«Sai senza ombra di dubbio cosa mi spinge a fare questo passo, e le tue parole non fanno che spingermi ad accelerare la mia scelta. Ma voglio sapere una cosa, unicamente per rendermi conto se il mio comportamento sia stato quello di un illuso o di un uomo ragionevole».  
   
Sbatté le palpebre una volta, in modo estremamente fittizio e calcolato.  
   
«Mi hai mai amato? Anche solo all’inizio, sono stato qualcosa di più che un semplice giochetto intellettuale, un metro per la tua intelligenza?»  
   
 _Per l’amor del Cielo_ , mi tormentavo,  _per l’amor del Cielo, parla._  
   
«Non sono un uomo dedito all’amore, Watson. Non nego che forse mi sono sbagliato, e io stesso pensavo di essere caduto in questo tranello, ma son giunto infine alla conclusione che no, non ti ho mai amato. Non certo come tu lo intendevi. Non sono capace di tale sentimento, e immaginavo che prima o poi te ne saresti reso conto».  
   
Potevano delle semplici parole provocare dolore fisico? Perché fu come ricevere una pugnalata al cuore.  
   
Annuii passivamente, prendendo il cappotto e annunciando che sarei andato a prendere un po’ d’aria fresca.  
   
   
_____________    
  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                       
Forse avrei dovuto abbandonarlo, allontanarmi prima. Sarebbe stato meno doloroso ed imbarazzante.  
Ovviamente, lo sarebbe stato unicamente per me, dacché Holmes non sembrava in alcun modo colpito dai fatti.  
Ma dove sarei potuto andare? In Inghilterra il mio nome era momentaneamente compromesso, e mi avrebbero arrestato non appena messo piede a Londra.  
Vista la mia conoscenza delle lingue avrei dovuto cercare un paese anglofono, almeno finché le acque non si fossero calmate. L’America sembrava una prospettiva affascinante e al contempo lontana dai guai e dai ricordi.  
   
Un giorno, infine, sarei tornato. Avrei ripreso a lavorare a Londra, o nelle vicinanze. Magari addirittura in Scozia, nei pressi della vecchia facoltà. Lì sarei stato al sicuro.  
   
Ma volevo unicamente prendere in giro me stesso: la mia mante stava unicamente divagando per non mettersi di fronte alla cruda verità. Io non ero nulla, solo un ferito di guerra e un medico mediocre. Se mi trovavo in una condizione agiata e sicura – nonostante la pericolosità del mestiere vero e proprio che facevo – era grazie ad Holmes, che mi aveva tratto a sé senza conoscermi.  
Forse anche io mi ero sbagliato, e la mia era solo gratitudine, come quella che può provare un cucciolo trovatello per l’uomo che lo ha tratto in salvo dalla strada.  
   
Giusto Cielo, mi stavo paragonando ad un cane abbandonato.  
   
Passeggiai per il paese, il gelo notturno che mi impediva di tentennare, finché, preso dalla stanchezza, tornai all’albergo. La stanza era buia, dei cuscini di Holmes, per terra, non vi era più traccia, e ciò che scandiva i secondi era il suo respiro regolare, sotto le pesanti coperte.  
   
Gli lanciai un’occhiata fugace, cercando riparo io stesso nel mio giaciglio, sperando che il sonno mi cogliesse al più presto.  
   
   
_______________  
   
   
   
Nuovo giorno, una traccia fresca: due inglesi, con tanto di guida, stanno attraversando le Alpi, a detta loro. Sono nella locanda principale di Meiringen, la migliore, gestita dal vecchio Steiler.  
   
Li avevamo raggiunti, infine.  
Certo era che Moriarty era in stato dall’erta, e sarebbe stato un rischio dormire nel loro stesso albergo, ma purtroppo non ve ne erano altri, e così ci si prospettò una notte in tenda, poco fuori il paesino.  
   
Furono ore di gelo e dormiveglia costellato da incubi e angoscia, tanto che la mattina dopo ero privo di forze e indolenzito.  
Di Holmes non vi era traccia alcuna e quando ritornò nel luogo in cui ci eravamo accampati, circa verso le nove del mattino, si mise di buona lena per eliminare ogni traccia del nostro passaggio. Notai che la guida non si trovava nei paraggi, e mi insospettii.  
   
«Non necessitiamo più di alcuna guida, Watson. Basterà il bambino che ho pagato al villaggio affinché ci scorti alle cascate Reichenbach».  
   
Ritenni improbabile che Holmes volesse dedicarsi proprio in quelle ore al paesaggio, ma non domandai nulla, deciso che la rivoltella quel giorno sarebbe stata maggiormente al sicuro nella tasca interna della mia giacca, piuttosto che della sacca da viaggio.  
   
   
Ci incamminammo dunque alla volta delle cascate, bellezza naturale del luogo, che si sentivano rombare fin da una certa distanza. Seguivamo un giovanotto dalle gambe sottili e lunghe, agile quanto uno stambecco, che più volte ci lasciò indietro, per poi fermarsi ad osservare noi poveri cittadini senza alcuna predisposizione per la montagna. O, perlomeno, questa era l’idea che doveva avere di me in quegli istanti, perché Holmes, annusando la preda sempre più vicina, procedeva a passo spedito.  
   
Improvvisamente il mio amico mormorò poche parole in tedesco al ragazzo, che sfrecciò via, lasciando me e il mio compagno dietro ad un costone di roccia, sempre più vicini al corso d’acqua, che ormai doveva distanziare poche centinaia di metri.  
   
«Holmes, cosa stiamo--»  
   
Mi zittì, osservando alle sue spalle un pendio oltre il quale si dovevano trovare le cascate.  
   
«Watson, fra pochi istanti vedrai passare di qui Moran».  
   
«Cosa! Come puoi esserne tanto sicuro?»  
   
«So cosa sto facendo, e a questo punto del gioco non potrebbe accadere diversamente. Adesso, per l’amore del Cielo, non interrompermi. Perfetto. Dicevo, giungerà Moran, e sarà costretto a tornare all’albergo perché un suo ex commilitone, ritiratosi qui da tempo immemore, sarebbe in punto di morte e il suo ultimo desiderio sarebbe quello di vedere un compagno dei tempi andati».  
   
«Non credevo possibile che qui vi fosse un qualche veterano».  
   
«Infatti non esiste. Mi sono informato abbastanza da sapere quali siano i punti deboli del nostro uomo, e il paese è tanto piccolo che potrebbe essere semplice per un eventuale ex soldato venire a sapere che un inglese, più precisamente un colonnello, si trovi in zona».  
   
«Non credi che entrambi potrebbero sentir lezzo di imbroglio?»  
   
«Mi pare più che ovvio, ma Moriarty si trova sempre più con le spalle al muro, e immagino sia giunto alla conclusione che sia più facile affrontarmi che continuare con questa perpetua fuga».  
   
Strabuzzai gli occhi: era come gettarsi nella tana del leone.  
   
«È pericoloso».  
   
«Meno di quanto tu creda».  
   
Che altra scelta avevo? Mi avrebbe impedito di accompagnarlo, e sarei stato più utile seguire il suo piano.  
   
«Cosa debbo fare?»  
   
«Seguire Moran e tenerlo occupato, perché è probabile che si accorga dell’inganno prima che io mi scontri con Moriarty».  
   
«In pratica debbo lasciarti andare da solo contro un uomo che desidera solo che tu finisca nelle mani della polizia o, peggio, muoia».  
   
Holmes tacque e presi quel silenzio come un consenso.  
   
Avrei voluto dire qualcosa, ma i giorni precedenti mi bloccavano, come l’idea che sarebbe potuto accadere qualcosa di irreparabile: la mia mente preferiva pensare che lo avrei visto tornare vincitore dallo scontro.  
   
   
_______  
   
   
Il ragazzo era fuggito, come secondo gli ordini di Holmes, e Moran, confuso si guardava intorno. Dal mio nascondiglio gli era impossibile vedermi, ma potevo notare il suo sguardo perso. Poi, improvvisamente, si bloccò.  
Il villaggio non era molto distante, e si vedevano le persone lungo la strada affaccendate a lavorare o fare la spesa.  
Il colonnello lanciò uno sguardo ai tetti poco più in basso, infine, con grande sforzo, fece marcia indietro e cominciò a correre.  
   
Eravamo a circa trenta, quaranta minuti di cammino dal luogo in cui avevo salutato il mio compare, ma vista l’adrenalina che quell’uomo aveva in corpo, e la disperazione che leggevo nel suo sguardo, avrei dovuto bloccarlo immediatamente. Tanto valeva prenderlo alla sprovvista.  
   
Dopo una curva mi gettai a terra, fingendomi dolorante e ferito. Non passarono che pochi minuti, dacché Moran comparve e, vedendomi coperto di polvere e rantolante, si avvicinò con aria affannata.  
   
«Per il Cielo, state bene?»  
   
Ora, sapevo che Moran non poteva conoscere il mio aspetto, ma certamente il mio inglese avrebbe potuto metterlo in allarme.  
Recitai, come solo una persona che frequenta Sherlock Holmes da anni può fare. Male che fosse andata, lo avrei colpito con il revolver.  
   
«Quei bastardi. Quei bastardi mi hanno ferito», mormorai fingendo alla bene e meglio un inglese stentato, con forte accento tedesco, pregando che il colonnello non conoscesse la lingua.  
   
«Chi vi ha ferito?»  
   
«Due inglesi a cui facevo la guida. Appena ho detto loro che non sapevo dire loro dove si trovassero due loro compagni di viaggio – a detta loro -, si sono infuriati e dopo aver litigato stavano per allontanarsi senza darmi la cifra pattuita. Quando mi son lamentato uno dei due, uno spilungone alto e asciutto, mi ha spinto a terra colpendomi nel costato con il bastone da passeggio».  
   
«Da che parte sono andati», domandò con tono preoccupato.  
   
Indicai lui la strada opposta alle cascate, che portava al villaggio successivo, a diversi kilometri di distanza.  
   
Moran sembrò riprendere finalmente fiato, e mi aiutò ad alzarmi, fra grugniti e gemiti di dolore falsi. Mi rendevo conto che il suo onore di soldato non gli avrebbe mai permesso di abbandonare un uomo sul ciglio della strada, in mezzo al freddo, a poca distanza dal villaggio.  
   
   
«Venite, appoggiatevi a me».  
   
« _Danke_. Ma, vi prego di una cortesia, dovrebbe essermi caduto il bastone da passeggio qui vicino: potreste raccogliermelo? Perlomeno non vi peserò eccessivamente».  
   
Quando a quella richiesta l’uomo si protese verso terra alla ricerca del bastone fittizio, estrassi la rivoltella e, senza che si accorgesse di nulla, lo colpii alla nuca con il calcio. In pochi istanti era a terra, svenuto e con un rivoletto di sangue fra i corti capelli.  
Questo lo avrebbe tenuto occupato il tempo necessario perché non andasse in soccorso del compagno.  
   
Adesso, ciò che mi rimaneva da fare era tornare alle cascate.  
Cominciai a correre: la ferita doleva, il fiato mi venne presto a mancare, e ogni passo mi provocava delle fitte indicibili alla milza. Tuttavia raggiunsi il luogo in cui avevo salutato Holmes e discesi il pendio fino alle Reichenbach con facilità.  
Ma, una volta giunto lì, non vi era alcun suono se non il rombo dell’acqua, e non si vedeva nessuno.  
   
Cominciai a camminare, giungendo ad un vicolo cieco: un costone di roccia sdrucciolevole che dava direttamente sulle rocce, se non fosse stato per una cornice qualche metro più in basso, sulla quale si trovavano cespugli in equilibrio e ciuffi d’erba.  
Impiegai qualche secondo per rendermi conto che proprio lì, nell’ombra, si celava un corpo.  
   
Dovetti appoggiarmi alla parete di roccia, dacché il mondo intorno a me aveva cominciato a roteare e neanche il suono delle cascate mi giungeva alle orecchie. Tutto ciò che riuscivo ad avvertire era che il corpo esanime di Holmes si trovava sotto di me, forse svenuto, forse morto, e che io dovevo recuperarlo al più presto.  
   
Mi sdraiai a terra, guardando oltre il bordo del baratro.  
   
Era troppo lontano, e non disponevo di alcunché per recuperarlo. Cominciai a scrutare tutto intorno, alla ricerca di un qualche appiglio, quando mi resi conto che l’uomo che si trovava sotto di me non poteva essere Holmes: il panico mi aveva ingannato, e solo allora notai che i vestiti non erano quelli del io amico, e che, celato dal cappello mal posizionato, vi era il volto di un altro uomo, gli occhi sbarrati e una smorfia in viso, mentre il sangue, ancora fresco, lordava la roccia contro cui il suo cranio si era scontrato.  
   
   
Sospirai di sollievo e rimasi fermo immobile, ma tuttavia mi sorgeva ancora un dubbio: se Moriarty si trovava lì, sul ciglio del baratro, Holmes dov’era?  
   
Ripresi a cercarlo, chiamandolo a gran voce, sempre più disperato. E se fosse caduto nelle cascate? Le tracce indicavano una lotta, ma vi erano unicamente due linee, una appartenente  a Moriarty e una ad Holmes, entrambe dirette verso il il costone di roccia. Nessuna tornava indietro.  
   
Passai un’ora intera ad urlare, cercando tracce ed indizi, decidendo infine di tornare al villaggio: forse Holmes era andato a ripararsi lì una volta messo fuori combattimento il proprio nemico. Mi ricordai della zona in cui ci eravamo fermati e dove avevamo lasciato le nostre borse da viaggio, per riprenderle una volta terminato il lavoro.  
   
Una volta giunto presso il grande masso dietro cui ci eravamo nascosti, trovai unicamente il mio bagaglio.  
   
Come era possibile? Holmes era partito senza, lo ricordavo distintamente. L’unica cosa che aveva con sé era la propria rivoltella, eppure lì non si trovavano più né la sacca, né il bastone.  
   
Girai intorno al nascondiglio, cercai delle tracce, ma le foglie del sottobosco avevano celato ogni possibile impronta, o, perlomeno, ero troppo angustiato per notarle. Decisi di calmarmi: aprii la mia borsa, cercando una fiaschetta di brandy che portavo con le per ogni evenienza, quando, sorpreso, notai il portasigarette argentato di Holmes. Eppure ero sicuro che si trattasse della mia valigia.  
   
Lo aprii e al suo interno, al posto delle sigarette, vi trovai un biglietto, che lessi con mano tremante.  
   
   
 _Watson, immagino tu abbia fatto come richiesto, eliminando Moran, e per questo ti ringrazio._  
 _Sono riuscito, senza intoppo alcuno, a liberarmi di Moriarty: dopo una lotta di qualche_  
 _minuto, ho infine prevalso._  
 _Ma purtroppo, amico mio, questo non basta. Sconfiggere il mio nemico è solo il primo passo,_  
 _il più importante._  
 _Ora necessito di sparire, allontanarmi al più presto._  
 _La polizia cerca l’ape regina, e nonostante Mycroft sia riuscito a far eliminare ogni elemento_  
 _che possa risalire alla mia e alla tua persona, debbo comunque fuggire. Non so quanto_  
 _tempo passerà._  
 _Troppi sarebbero disposti a testimoniare, troppi potrebbero incastrarci._  
 _Per te ho unicamente un compito: nasconditi lontano da Londra per almeno due mesi,_  
 _dopodiché torna, se lo desideri. Mio fratello, su mio lascito, ti aiuterà economicamente._  
 _Il tuo nome sarà immacolato e nessuno saprà mai che mi hai affiancato. Non nominarmi,_  
 _non parlare di me, dimenticami. Sarà tutto a tuo vantaggio._  
 _E tu sai quanto io sia un malfattore e un bugiardo, ma ti posso assicurare che tutto ciò_  
 _che ti ho detto, e il modo in cui mi sono comportato, erano determinati dal fatto che non_  
 _potessi permettermi di distruggerti a causa mia. Ti ho portato troppi guai, unicamente_  
 _perché non sopportavo l’idea che non fossi al mio fianco, ma anche il mio egoismo_  
 _ha un limite._  
 _Perciò, Watson, ti odio. Ti odio, e non odierò mai nessuno come te. Anche qualora un_  
 _giorno mi rincontrassi, ignorami, vivi la tua vita, perché ti concedo di trascorrerla in_  
 _maniera normale e adatta ad un gentiluomo._  
 _Sherlock Holmes non è mai esistito, e qualora, in futuro, ti giungesse alle orecchie di_  
 _un uomo, un consulente criminale, consideralo il personaggio di una storia, e non_  
 _colui che ti ha portato alla rovina, qualcuno che, in qualunque caso, non vorresti mai_  
 _incontrare._  
   
 _S.H._  
   
   
Piansi.  
Volevo voltargli le spalle, mentre lui, a discapito di ciò che avrei fatto e di ciò che provava, aveva preferito perdermi per lasciarmi andare, tornare ad una vita normale, lontano da avventure, illegalità, e pericoli.  
Ma che vita poteva essere la mia, quando l’unica che riuscivo a concepire era accanto all’uomo che amavo, vivo ma lontano da me, deciso a non volermi più al suo fianco?  
   
Il rombo delle cascate coprì tristezza e rabbia, finché non trascinò con sé anche il corpo di Moriarty, celandolo fra la spuma ribollente e le rocce acuminate.  
   
  


End file.
